Traditional lift devices have a wide track width to improve stability when using an operational device. Such operational devices support an operator (e.g., on an aerial work platform, etc.) or another load (e.g., using lift forks, etc.) in an elevated position relative to a ground surface. The wide track width prevents traditional lift devices from driving into standard ISO containers for shipping purposes. In order to fit traditional lift devices within standard ISO containers, the track width is traditionally reduced by either increasing the counterweight or by fitting the lift device with specialized shipping wheels. Such solutions increase the overall cost and the overall shipping weight of the lift device.